narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kitani
| tools = }} is an Academy Student currently enrolled in the village of Matsuri. Born without clan ties or a noteworthy surname, he would spend most of his time in solitude with his mother following the untimely death of his father, a registered chūnin of the village. Despite his mother's reservations, he seeks to prove her wrong by becoming the strongest shinobi possible, drawing from his mother's martial arts background and his father's ingenuity to make this possible. For he wants to not only survive, but thrive. Background A quiet shady afternoon was interrupted by the sound of labor pains and a small, high-pitched wail. Soon, the screaming baby quieted, no placed in its mother's arms as the father looked on. Taking a peek underneath the blanket, they would realize that it was in fact a boy. Ultimately, they decided on the name Kitani as they looked into the depth of his irises, a deep gray the color of wolf pelts. Mesmerizing yet contemplative. The greatest issue dealt with, mother and child would soon be asleep, tired from their endeavor a few minutes ago. Meanwhile, the child's father would stand watch over the two, alert for any uninvited guest as the afternoon became evening. It was to be a restful period as the news of Kitani's birth had yet to travel a significant way. Nevertheless, the peace would soon be disrupted as the intimacy of the smaller village would soon bring awareness to the newest addition in the household. With his father's status as a respected chūnin intact, the door would soon be knocked on constantly as immediate and extended family would come to visit the child, along with various shinobi teammates. Upon first meeting baby Kitani, there were the usual oohs and aahs consistent with a new addition, though this would soon give way to bets on the child's future. Some believed that he would be a scholar from the depth of his gaze and the intensity it held. They imagined him becoming one of the most knowledgable people within the country. Others assumed he would follow his father's career path, noting there was a restless energy about him that was reminiscent of his mother in her childhood. Being surrounded by dusty volumes would be tedious for the child. Still more thought he might combine the two for the sake of finding the best of both worlds, ultimately becoming a jack of all trades type. Eventually, they would stop this after several sharp reprimands from Kitani's mother, her legendary temper warning them away from angering her. So they returned to tickling the child, poking his belly on occasion just to enjoy the belly laugh he emitted. For now, they would settle for enjoying his company, watching the months pass as he learned how to crawl and waddle, continually making baby noises as if he wanted to speak soon. First came the walking, then the running, followed by jumping and ducking. It appeared those who had placed secondary bets were quickly realizing their accuracy. As soon as he was able the child began to play with his father's tools, discreetly pick-pocketing them when his parents were "busy". Pretty soon he would find out the result what they were up to, but for now he was solely focused on tossing kunai and shuriken with reckless glee. At first, his tosses proved haphazard at best, the "toys" sailing into various things. Eventually though, he would begin to tighten his throwing arm, allowing for greater accuracy as he turned a nearby target into a pincushion. Satisfied, he would turn around to find his father staring at him, pointing at all of the tools currently buried in the wooden structure. He would be spared from explaining himself as his mother appeared in front of his father, deciding that she would teach her son "discipline". It was on that day his formal began. Mostly with a tap to the stomach that had him doubled over. His mom asking him if he wanted to learn how to do that. Sensing the boy's excitement as he said yes. No Pain No Gain He would quickly learn just how painful the style was. His mother would pull no punches when teaching him, leaving the child sore and after each lesson. First it was the legs that burned and ached. Other times it was the hands from punching ironwood trees until Kitani's knuckles bled. His mother knew that the boy would ultimately join the Academy, so she sought to prepare the best she could while his father continued to be the primary breadwinner for the family. Despite his body screaming at him following the conclusion of each day, Kitani went to sleep happy, his energy completely spent as he gingerly lowered himself onto the bed. Still biting back a protest as his knees and arms barked angrily. Regardless, he would have much to be happy about. His progress in his mother's fighting style proved encouraging even though she complimented him sparingly, if at all... Personality Appearance Abilities Trivia